Attaching the lateral electric energy supply profiles for a vehicle is conventionally accomplished by mounting each electrically charged profile inside an attaching support using electrically insulating blocks. These supports are attached at regular intervals to the adjacent wall, for example, by bolting them in succession to posts serving as supports and keeping the supply profile above ground.
Patent Application No. EP 0745505 in the name of REHAU discloses, for example, an electrically insulating support for electric contact rails composed of a foot with a support arm for a contact rail comprising support and retaining beds for the rail that are attached using a non-metal attaching element.
PCT Application No. WO 00/53449 in the name of DAIMLER CHRYSLER describes a unit of electrical supply profiles and beams comprising an H-shaped guide beam for a vehicle transport system with an electrically insulating mounting support for an electric supply rail.
PCT Application No. WO 93/17891 in the name of WIRTHWEIN also discloses a conductive profile support composed of plastic pieces of adjustable shape that can be tightened around a conductive profile placed at a defined distance from the travel rail, with the support for the conductive profile and the rail resting on the sleepers.
In addition, Patent Application No. FR 2.875.751 of LOHR INDUSTRIE describes a ground electric supply system for a guided urban transport vehicle in which low voltage linear supply conductors are placed in a channel that is open at the top on either side of a central guide rail having a zero volt reset strip on each side.
In this device two side profiles with their exterior surfaces set in the concrete channel base extend longitudinally on either side of the central rail.
The linear supply conductors are held by a series of brackets and further surrounded and concealed by protective horizontal L-shaped profiles located above them. The brackets, like the protective profiles, are screwed into the side profiles and the screw nuts set in the concrete.
No means of adjusting the supply conductors is provided. The unit is set solidly in the concrete and there is no adjustment possible other than orienting the conductors or the distances of the conductors relative to one another or to the central rail.
Generally speaking, these different prior art systems comprise many constituent elements, which makes manufacturing and installation expensive.
Additionally they are not immobilized on the ground using rail attachments, in particular, central guide rail attachments.